Yue Nagareboshi
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black color with 3 head bangs (1 left, 2 right), shoulder lenght, with a long ponytail. {C}Headgear: None {C}Eye color: Purple (090,000,128) {C}Earphones: Purple gems, with a golden G-Clef design around it on the left side. Fingernails: Purple, same color as eyes. Dress: Black shirt, purple vest, red tie, light gray (10%) pants, black dress shoes with golden accessory. {C}Nationality/Race: NONE. {C}Accessories: He can be randomly found holding a Ritsu plushie on his arms. He ALWAYS uses something red around his neck: tie, scarf, pendant, etc.... is a RULE to him. Voice Configuration His voicebanks are encoded in romaji, with kana support. It can be downloaded in the homepage link above. {C}ACT1 - http://tinyurl.com/Yue-ACT1 - CLOSED {C}CORE - http://tinyurl.com/Yue-CORE - CORE is actually ACT2 {C}SOFT - http://tinyurl.com/Yue-SOFT - Append {C}VCV - "Big Al Syndrome" {C}Note: The voicer usually uses the next flag: g-3Y0H0mod0 / F-30 (in case you use fresamp) 'TERMS OF SERVICE' ABOUT THE VOICEBANK The voicebank Nagareboshi Yue is provided by MSAJ/マリオ。ネット. Do not impersonate the voice actor. You are not allowed to redistribute the voicebank without the producer's permission, nor partially nor totally. The redistribution clause is not applied to the voice setup (oto.ini file). Users may modify and distribute them; if you do, please send a copy to the producer for testing purposes. Users are not allowed to use Nagareboshi Yue's voicebank for commercial purposes without written permission beforehand. The contact is provided below. Users shall not use Nagareboshi Yue's voicebank to defame/violate the rights of MSAJ/マリオ。ネット. Users shall not use Nagareboshi Yue's voicebank to violate laws and ordinances, and to be offensive to public order, morals, or any group of people. .ABOUT THE CHARACTER/DESIGN The illustration of Nagareboshi Yue is provided by MSAJ/マリオ。ネット. Do not impersonate the illustrator artwork/design. Users are not allowed to use Nagareboshi Yue's illustration for commercial purposes without written permission beforehand. The contact is provided below. Users shall not use Nagareboshi Yue's illustration to defame/violate the rights of MSAJ/マリオ。ネット. Users shall not use Nagareboshi Yue's illustration to violate laws and ordinances, and to be offensive to public order, morals, or any group of people. 'TRIVIA' RELATED TO THE CHARACTER **Yue is the producer's first character. Yue was created when he was 14 years old. He made his first appearance on Internet around 2001 on a msn group as a RPG character but some years ago that site got deleted. His producer moved his art to deviantArt on 2001. **Since his first years on the internet, Yue has been mistaken as a girl by other artists. **The first fandom where Yue was fan-introduced was in Shoujo Kakumei Utena, with an outfit related to duelist of the Kurobara arc. **Yue is also part of a group of characters on dA named TLC (The Ladies Club) with Yamer and David Halo. RELATED TO DESIGN **The first outfit designed consisted on a white hoodie with CRYPTON-style triangles at the edges of the fabric, as well with shorts "a-la-Kagamine-Len". This outfit was rejected by the producer when Nami Utaune was released, since they were kind of similar. **When introducing the character to the UTAU fandom, the producer decided to respect the previous outfit (Utena-esque) color scheme and move it into a more sober design that fit the UTAU fandom. **The producer decided to make Yue's hair long again to make it more interesting to other users. RELATED TO VOICEBANK **Yue was not released by his producer, but by his friend Yesi-chan. Some people even mistaked him as a Melodyloid. **Yue's voicebank (at least CV-VBs) have been lost many times caused by malfunction of the producer's old netbook. Mario used this as a headcannon to elaborate the idea of Yue being an ill-person. **The VCV-voicebank was intended to be released for September 4th 2011, but by unfortunate reasons, the production has been delayed many months already, making Yue another victim of Big Al's Syndrome. 'CONTACT' E-mail - nagareboshi.yue@gmail.com **'Pixiv ID' - 1684098 **'DeviantArt gallery' - yue-nagareboshi **'Twitter' - Yue_Nagareboshi (previous e-mail required to identify yourself please) Information in this page is provided by the author of the character, who goes by the same name. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Mexico Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Baritone Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids